Rocket Dog Whiskers
Rocket Dog Whiskers is a daughter of Flower Whiskers and Youssarian Whiskers. She was born on December 6, 2003. After her mother's death, she would later became the dominant female of the Whiskers group. When the Whiskers group temporarily split into two groups during a drought and food shortage in the third series, Rocket Dog assumed the leadership of the splinter group. She mated with a roving Zappa male in the middle of the third series, but her pups died in a premature birth caused by the strain of her new-found leadership. When the splinter group was reunited with the Whiskers, Rocket Dog returned to being a subordinate female under her mother without any fuss. After Flower's death near the end of the series, Rocket Dog permanently assumed leadership of the entire Whiskers group, and moved the group to a new burrow. Wilson, a roving male from the Commandoes, attempted to mate with Rocket Dog, but was chased off by Zaphod, Flower's former partner and still dominant male. In the last episode of the third series, Maybelline rebelled against her sister's rule, but Rocket Dog was able to maintain leadership, causing Maybelline to leave the Whiskers and start her own group. Life Rocket Dog was not a usual subordinate. She did not mate with roving males and get pregnant like her other wayward sisters. She maintained a low key member of the Whiskers, until she was needed as the dominant female after her mother, Flower's death. When her mother, Flower Whiskers, died of a snake bite, she took dominance, as she was the oldest female in the group. She had a stuggle most of her time as the dominant female and leader of the group. She had many unsucessfull litters. One of her litters made history because she gave birth to them above ground. This was never seen before. Sadly, the one pup born was too young to survive. One of her main problems was her younger sister, Monkulus. Monkulus was very fiesty and refused to accept her sister as the dominant female. In this retaliation, she split the Whiskers and formed her own group that became known as the Aztecs Mob. The Aztec's luck, unlike that of the Whiskers, was growing. Not long after the formation of the mob, the Incas Mob, a splinter group of Whiskers males, joined the Aztecs. This made the defence of the mob stronger, as well as giving the mob a boost in numbers. It seemed that the Aztecs were destined to succeed, while the Whiskers struggled to survive. In Season four of Meerkat Manor, Rocket Dog continued to have trouble; however, her luck in pups turned around as she gave birth to her first and final surviving litter in November. This litter included Nugget Whiskers (male) and Beaker Whiskers (female). Rocket Dog continuesly aborted her litters as dominant female, while she was pregnant with them she would evict many of the adult females who banded up and left. However, her bad luck was the good fortune of the evicted females who did return, as following the loss of her litters Rocket Dog allowed many subordinate litters to survive. In February 2008 she survived a Puff Adder bite received while defending young Juno, Marico, Oriole and Sabota Whiskers. She maintained her dominance despite this injury and moved the group to a new burrow. Most of the Whiskers males were also getting old and left. The Whiskers mob shrunk dramatically. Death Unfortunaty Rocket Dogs first year of leader ship was her last and on the April of 2008, she was run over by a car. This, of course, led to her death. But, after Rocket Dog's death, her younger half-sister, Ella Whiskers took over the Whiskers as the new dominant female of the Whiskers Mob. Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females